Memorias de un corazón enamorado
by Lo0rS
Summary: A Hermione le han roto el corazón, y el único que sabrá toda la verdad de lo que tiene que decir es su mejor amigo, quien la escuchará y posiblemente la aconseje mientras sana su corazón. Quizás esto sea una nueva oportunidad para Ron y pueda reconquistarla, ¿o no? A lo largo de su travesía ella descubrirá que puede ser muy fácil sanar su corazón, si es que está dispuesta a hacerlo
1. Heart-Broken

Esta historia es después de Hogwarts, los personajes como bien saben no son de mi propiedad a excepción de aquellos de mi creación; algunos personajes son OOC y generalmente todos tienen entre 28 a 20 años. Espero disfruten la historia.

* * *

Heart-broken

"Esta no es la típica historia de desamor" me seguía repitiendo, mientras iba caminando con los ojos llorosos "Él decidió irse, yo me quedé viendo cómo se iba, él quiso pensar que esto era lo mejor". Tallé de manera brusca mi ojo izquierdo mientras caminaba con paso decidido a ningún lugar, los destellos de los coches nublaban un poco mi visión, pero no era impedimento para seguir caminando.

Seguí mi camino y llegué de alguna manera a mi antiguo departamento, hice a un lado la maceta ya que debajo de ella se encontraba la vieja llave que necesitaba para entrar, la tomé con aprehensión y con algo de torpeza abrí la puerta del lobby, cerré la puerta con cuidado y me dirigí con la cabeza agachada a el elevador.

Una vez que oprimí el botón que llevaba a mi piso, me hice un ovillo y no paré de llorar, hasta que la campanilla del elevador me aviso que habíamos llegado al piso 13, me levanté y recorrí el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta del departamento 1304, tomé de mi gabardina mi varita y pronuncié el viejo hechizo para abrir la puerta.

Caminé y moví la varita para que se cerrará la puerta, me quite mi gabardina, la bufanda, y me quede con mi sweater de casimir rojo, los jeans desgastados y los tenis empapados. No tenía fuerza para irme a la habitación, me quite los tenis y sentí como mis pies mojados sentían la comodidad de la alfombra seca, me arrastré hacia el sofá y me hice pequeñita, los sollozos era lo único que se escuchaba, además de mi respiración agitada.

Tenía solo ganas de olvidarlo, de no recordar siquiera su nombre, había olvidado lo mucho que podía llegar a odiarlo, desde ese momento en que lo conocí, pero antes de que pudiera seguir pensando en ello, me entró una llamada al celular, me pare con apatía, busqué entre mi bolsa y cuando lo encontré conteste de manera inmediata.

-¿Bueno? – Intenté no sonar deprimida

-¡Hermoine! ¿Estás bien?- Harry sonaba muy mal

-Harry… Ay Harry… -volví a llorar- No… te necesito…

-¿Dónde estas?

\- En mi departamento…

-¿El de Hyde Park?

-¿Acaso tengo otro? –sonreí a medias hasta que recordé que él me había regalado uno en Westminster- No digas nada- le advertí- Sólo ven …

-Llegó en media hora, estoy atorado en un asunto y Ron está conmigo… ¿Puede ir él también?

-No…- le dije mientras caminaba nerviosa por la sala- por hoy sólo quiero hablar contigo… Si es que no te incomoda…

-Está bien… -dijo un poco extrañado.

Colgé sin avisar, ya no quería seguir conversando, tomé los zapatos que había dejado en el piso y me fui a mi habitación, había pasado más de un año que no pisaba mi departamento y no podía evitar sentirme en la casa de un extraño.

Me desnudé y me acosté en mi cama, de alguna forma no podía evitar sentirme muy sucia, mi cabello enmarañado estaba más descontrolado, decidí que lo mejor era tomar un baño y fue cuando iba a entrar al baño que escuché que la puerta se había abierto, lo ignoré sabiendo que él único que podía estar allí era Harry, así que decidí ducharme rápidamente y salir a recibirlo aunque fuera en una toalla.

Al salir del baño, fui a la sala y me lo encontré a él, sentado de espaldas y fue en ese momento que me invadió un sentimiento de rabia.

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Malfoy?!

-Hermoine, déjame explicarte…-intento hablar, cuando decididamente quise no escucharlo.

-No, no quiero escucharte… no pienso escucharte… así que por el amor de Merlín ¡SAL DE MI APARTAMENTO!- para que viera que lo decía enserio tomé mi varita de la mesa de la sala y le amenacé.

-Volveré en otro momento- dijo cansado y se marchó.

Al volver verlo partir hizo que lo poco que me había calmado se hizo añicos al volver a verlo, me quede semidesnuda en la sala hecha trizas volviendo a llorar por lo que había ocurrido con él en la tarde. Me quedé allí al menos diez minutos hasta que me animé al menos a ir a cambiarme para que Harry no me encontrara desnuda en mi sala. Me puse mis pantalones de dormir, una blusa aguada y mis pantuflas de conejo rosas.

Fui a la cocina a ver qué es lo que había, lo único que encontré fueron unas galletas que vencerían el próximo mes, las tomé y fui a la sala, puse un poco de música y fue cuando llegó Harry, empapado y con los lentes rayados.

-¿Hasta cuándo te aprenderás el hechizo? – ese había sido mi saludo y mi bienvenida.

-Calla – me dio media sonrisa y cuando se quitó todo lo que tenía encima se sentó a mi lado y me abrazó. - ¿Quieres decirme qué pasó?

-Es Draco… Él…. Él cortó conmigo y se fue con otra mujer…-no pude terminar de decirle todo, solo me quedé llorando en su hombro hasta que me quedé dormida, mientras que Harry me consolaba. Después de todo, Harry era un hermano para mí… era mi mejor amigo.


	2. Recuerdo de la ruptura

Recuerdo de la ruptura…

Desperté entre sabanas rosas y en el aire había un olor a pan tostado y jugo de calabaza. Me levanté con media sonrisa recordando lo que había pasado ayer, me puse mis pantuflas y me dirigí al baño que estaba en el cuarto, me miré al espejo y sólo vi mis ojos hinchados y mi cara roja, me coloqué agua fría y salí con una bata para andar por la casa.

Fui a la sala de muebles blancos, con su pequeña mesa de cristal al centro y una pequeña chimenea, por encima de ésta un televisor; a sus lados estanterías llenas de libros y un par de papeles regados, los marcos de las fotografías desordenados. La gran ventana iluminaba todo ese espacio y hacia que de alguna manera luciese blanco… lo cual era muy extraño considerando el tiempo que había pasado desde que dejé este lugar.

Atrás de la pequeña sala estaba el comedor y una pequeña barra que la dividía con la cocina, y justo en ella se encontraba Harry con un delantal rosa, preparando un par de huevos estrellados, al verme me sonrió, mientras movía la espátula con los huevos hechos al plato; en lo que un cuchillo flotaba rebanando fruta.

Movió la varita y los platos se movieron a la mesa, mientras Harry caminaba hacia mí para tomarme entre sus brazos con tal facilidad que cerré los ojos y comencé a llorar de nuevo, no podía parar de hacerlo y creo que él sabía que lo único que necesitaba ahora era desahogarme que no necesitaba que me preguntara nada.

Nos quedamos allí hasta que pude calmarme un poco para poder desayunar, una vez que me notó un poco más calmada me ayudó a tomar asiento, como es típico de él, siendo un caballero. Me quedé pensando en la suerte que tenía Ginny de tener a Harry como prometido, tomé el tenedor y empecé a comer mi fruta y tomar un poco de café que me había ofrecido Harry; él se sentó frente a mí para poder mirarme, esperando pacientemente por si quería decirle algo.

-Malfoy y yo cortamos…-empecé a decirle y empezaron a brotar lágrimas- Él es un sujeto importante, como siempre hemos sabido… -intenté seguir masticando mientras ponía mermelada al pan tostado- Y en gran parte se debe porque viene de una familia muy antigua y poderosa en el mundo mágico, es decir, para nosotros no representaba ningún problema… pero pues…. No es ningún secreto que todos los Malfoy participaron del lado del Señor Oscuro, por lo que en los hombros de Draco recae la responsabilidad de limpiar su apellido… Pero lo malo es que su apellido es muy muy antigua y la sangre que corre por sus venas es de las más limpias en el mundo mágico…

Harry me escuchaba con atención y sin apartar su mirada de mí, tomaba un sorbo a su café de vez en cuando, pero en ningún momento dejó de prestarme atención, mientras tanto yo tomaba de vez en cuando un pequeño sorbo de jugo de calabaza. Pero interrumpí toda actividad para poder ser lo suficientemente fuerte y concentrarme en decirle a Harry lo que quería:

-A Narcissa nunca le agradé, tampoco a Lucius, pero Narcissa tenía en especial algo en contra mía. Nunca le agrado que estuviera cerca de su hijo, pero supongo que realmente no le importaba, al fin y al cabo para evitar un escándalo ella compró a algunas revistas de chismes para que no espiarán a su hijo o la mujer que salía con él- me encogí los hombros- no importa cuánto Malfoy se enojará con su madre, ella seguía interfiriendo en nuestra relación de una forma u otra… Lo que te diré Harry es muy importante que lo mantengas como secreto – suspiré y le miré con seriedad- Narcissa, Adrómeda y Bellatrix tuvieron una media hermana, por parte de padre con una muggle, y pues para evitar escándalos por parte los Malfoy con la esposa de Lucius –tragué un poco de saliva- Narcissa tuvo que matar a su padre por haber manchado de alguna manera a la familia Malfoy, ya que ninguno que esté emparentado con ellos puede tener contacto con sangres sucias de forma directa… Por eso es que ella me odiaba y para evitar todo esto –se me había quebrado la voz- es que… Narcissa … tuvo la idea de … hacer un matrimonio arreglado para Draco… con… con… Dominique Jouvet…-cubrí mi cara ya no podía detener las lágrimas.

-¿Te lo dijo Malfoy?- preguntó Harry con tranquilidad

Negué la cabeza y me froté los ojos para ya no seguir llorando pero resultaba imposible. Entonces como si hubiera sido la escena de una película recordé a la perfección el día anterior; era ya muy tarde y después de resolver un conflicto entre los departamentos de Inglaterra y Francia, con un mago francés en una reunión en el caldero chorreante, había llegado a casa… a nuestra casa, estaba muy cansada pero habíamos acordado ir a ver una película al cine, por lo que me había puesto unos tenis para poder caminar por Hyde Park un rato, como acostumbrábamos a hacer antes de ir al cine para poder después cenar, los jeans desgastados con los que nos encontramos por primera vez después de la batalla de Hogwarts y el sweater de casimir rojo que me había regalado en mi cumpleaños.

Sabía que llegaría tarde, pero cuando me ataba el cordón de los tenis escuche que la puerta del vestíbulo se había abierto, había creído que era él por lo que bajé al vestíbulo para recibirlo aun con las agujetas semi-amarradas; pero la única persona que estaba en el vestíbulo era Narcissa, me miraba con los labios fruncidos estudiándome de arriba abajo.

-Bien, qué bien que estés aquí- se sacaba sus guantes de cuero de dragón rojos- quería venir a decirte que toda esta tontería se acabó… Malfoy vendrá con su prometida en unos momentos, con ella y con su familia, por lo que he venido hasta acá para ahorrarte la vergüenza de que Draco tenga que pedirte que te retires.

-¿Prometida?- Dije incrédula

-Por supuesto querida, ¿acaso crees que te dejé tanto tiempo con mi hijo porque sabía que iban a casarse y estar siempre juntos? Por supuesto que no. Es decir, no eres apropiada para mi dulce niño, simplemente mírate.

-Pero Malfoy no me haría esto…

-Señorita Granger,- me interrumpió moviendo la mano como si una mosca la molestará- mi hijo desafortunadamente sólo estaba jugando con usted, de otra forma ¿por qué en el último año ha tenido problemas para volver a casa con usted? Pues porque estaba cortejando a una verdadera bruja, no a una sangre sucia como lo es usted. Mire, si usted no me cree puede verlo por sí misma. Ahorita Lucius está con mi hijo y nuestra futura nuera en _Le pain cotidien_ terminando de cenar. Si he venido aquí es simplemente porque prefiero evitar un escándalo con mi familia política y con mi nuera por las aventuras que tiene mi hijo. Así que o se va en este instante o yo misma la saco de este departamento.

No dije nada, no podía decir nada, era mucha información que procesar y muy poco tiempo para hacerlo; supuse que esto era una mala broma y tuve que corroborarlo, por lo cual aparecí frente al restaurante, entré con un poco de inseguridad; el capitán del restaurante me guío a la mesa de los Malfoy y allí fue cuando vi a Lucius mirándome con una sonrisa de satisfacción. A su lado derecho estaba un asiento vacío y a su lado izquierdo se encontraba una mujer de tez de color melocotón con unas pecas en los pómulos y en la nariz, un cabello dorado que estaba a la altura de sus hombros, una sonrisa blanca y los labios finos, sus ojos eran verdes y era muy delgada; tomo la mano de Draco y en uno de sus dedos se hallaba un diamante en forma de corazón y unas pequeñas piedras rojas a su alrededor. Draco se levantó, se puso a su lado y la beso en los labios cerrando los ojos mientras ella cerraba los suyos.

Empecé a llamar la atención porque me había quedado un momento largo parada viendo esa escena, negué con la cabeza y me fui al baño. Me miré al espejo y seguía negando, incluso me había puesto agua fría para poder reaccionar pero sin duda alguna lo que había visto no era mentira. Tomé un momento para respirar y aguantar el llanto. Justo en ese momento entró esa mujer y me miró extrañada.

-Perdón, ¿se encuentra bien?- Tenía un tono de voz muy sexy

-Amm sí… lo siento.

Se encogió los hombros y camino directo a una puerta del baño, entonces de la nada le pregunté:

-Perdón, pero me parece haberla visto con Draco Malfoy, es que era un antiguo compañero mío y creí haberle visto…

-Sí, así es, estoy con Draco _Malfoy-_ había dicho su apellido con dificultad por su acento- de hecho él es mi prometido.

-Oh, vaya… ¡felicidades!- es lo último que pude decir.

Me retiré enseguida y salí corriendo a la puerta, no quería llorar en un lugar público. Y entonces justo antes de alcanzar la puerta, choqué justamente con él, se disculpó de una forma automática y no fue sino hasta que me vio que su cara se puso pálida. El verlo me destrozó el corazón, sobre todo por la reacción inesperada de mi presencia. Le empujé y salí a la calle, empecé a llorar como últimamente lo he hecho, quería o al menos pretendía esconderme entre la multitud, pero entonces me tomó por el brazo y me hizo voltear a verlo.

Tenía un rostro inexpresivo y los ojos tristes, parecía no tener ganas de hablar, pero ya no le quedaba otra opción, le mire e intenté hacerme fuerte; quería que al menos tuviera la decencia de decírmelo a la cara.

-Mira, Hermione…-le coloco la yema de los dedos en la nariz y cerró los ojos un segundo, después de que tomó aire, me miró duramente- estoy comprometido con Dominique Jouvet, es una mujer que es justo para mí… estos últimos cuatro años han sido muy divertidos pero es hora de dejar estos juegos estúpidos- miró a otro lado sin querer decirme lo que seguía- esto es lo mejor para todos, quizás puedas volver con Ron y puedas hacer tu vida como tú quieras, no es necesario que me incluyas en tus planes porque tú ya no estás en los míos.-Se volteó, eso era todo lo que había querido decirme, pero sin saber de dónde tomé la fuerza para detenerlo y abrazarlo por la espalda.

-Por favor, Draco, tú no eres así… tú me amas, lo sé –lloré en su espalda sin querer soltarlo.

-Debo irme…-fue lo único que dijo cuándo pudo quitarse mis brazos alrededor de su cuerpo.

Me quedé parada viendo al amor de mi vida, se iba a encontrarse con su prometida y me dejaba entre la multitud, lo último que pude ver fue la feliz escena de Narcissa y Lucius regodeantes de ver a su hijo con la mujer adecuada y como es que Draco la besaba como si no importará nada más, entonces fue que recordé que sólo era un pensamiento que me había cruzado como cámara lenta, pero es que no sólo era eso, se sentía más real que nunca ahora que lo recordaba con más claridad que ayer.

No sé en qué punto Harry estaba a dos centímetros de mí, me regaló unos klennex y los tomé de forma automática, tenía un inmenso dolor en el pecho.

-No Harry, quien me lo dijo fue Lucius… Lucius me dijo que Narcissa había comprometido a su único hijo con una familia aristócrata en Francia… justo después de ver a Draco ir tras de mí, me llamó y eso fue lo único que me dijo, además de que ya no tenía nada que hacer en el departamento de Draco… fue entonces que llovió y no sabía a donde ir, hasta que me di cuenta que ya estaba aquí…-le dije después de mirar el plato de fruta prácticamente completo.

-Pero Draco…-me miraba sin comprender.

-Si bueno, no importa lo que haya hecho en el pasado, al parecer todo fue parte de su diversión-me levanté molesta y fui a mi cama a llorar otro poco.

Harry me acompañó un par de horas y me preparaba tazas de té de vez en cuando, hasta que le llamaron de la oficina fue cuando se disculpó inmensamente y se tuvo que marchar, no sin antes decirme que mientras dormía él se había encargado de arreglar el lugar para que no tuviera que hacerlo yo, incluso había ido a hacer las compras por mí.

No podía levantarme de la cama, sólo me venían imágenes confusas de lo que fue nuestra relación, como la primera vez que me dijo que me amaba, la primera vez que me besó, la forma en la que se había disculpado conmigo por haberme insultado cuando estudiábamos en Hogwarts, la primera sonrisa que me dio cuando se fijó en mí. Era un veneno en el corazón que no podía ser capaz de remover, lo único que quería era olvidarlo, pero a la vez seguirlo recordando.

Estar enamorada era terrible, era un dolor en el pecho y en la cabeza no podía dejar de tener su sonrisa, el olor de su chaqueta de cuero, era un fantasma que me seguía a todos lados y que me acechaba a cada segundo.

En algún momento del día llamé a la oficina para decir que no podía ir, que no me sentía bien, realmente se extrañaron pero me dieron el día; después de la autorización me sentía un poco más tranquila de poder estar en mi casa. Fui al frigorífico a ver qué es lo que me había comprado Harry, había de todo: jugo, huevos, un poco de verduras, leche, un poco de comida casera; pero lo más extraño era que había una nota en el cartón de leche: _"En la nevera encontrarás una sorpresa, con amor. Harry"_

Abrí la nevera y me encontré un bote de helado de chocolate con otra notita: " _Sabía que las necesitarías, disfrútalas"._ Entonces me di cuenta que eran dos, sonreí a medias y tomé el primer bote con una cuchará y me fui a la sala a comerlo mientras veía una película para distraerme. A veces lloraba porque pensaba en algo que me recordaba a Draco, me sentía muy mal, tan mal que decidí no vestirme y estar todo el día en mi casa.

No fue sino hasta las 7 de la noche que alguien abrió la puerta mientras estaba acostada en el sofá mirando la alfombra negra, perdiéndome entre recuerdos. Oí unos pasos acercarse y sentarse en el lugar que quedaba libre cerca de mis pies, me volteé para ver quién era. Esas pecas y cabello rojo eran inconfundibles, fue entonces cuando me incorporé y le abracé por el cuello, mientras me rodeaba por la cintura.

Sin saber cómo paso me miro unos instantes a los ojos y después me robó un beso, en medio del silencio y de la oscuridad me dejé besar por aquella persona que sabía que aún me amaba y que hace algunos años fui yo quien le había roto el corazón.


End file.
